Buscando pareja
by JRP-Astrid
Summary: Cuando tienes que hacer algo que no quieres te sientes encerrado y frustrado pero puede que en medio de todo ese problema algo bueno ocurra...


**Buscando pareja**

**Resumen: **Cuando tienes que hacer algo que no quieres te sientes encerrado y frustrado pero puede que en medio de todo ese problema algo bueno ocurra

**Notas de autora: **Bien eh aquí mi segundo reto para el adorable foro del que formo parte, la verdad es que pensé que no llegaba jeje pero lo conseguí, se me dificultó un poco el tema del límite de palabras pero creo que quedó, espero y sea de su agrado.

Como siempre digo gente bonita, nos estamos leyendo!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy; OC

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Desafío: **"Retos día de los enamorados" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"

**Palabra clave**: matrimonio

**Capitulo: **único

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Caminaba a paso rápido por las transitadas calles de Londres, sus fuertes pisadas aunadas a su fruncido ceño y sus esporádicos bufidos daban a entender el, más que molesto, estado en el que se encontraba.

Paso a paso su enojo parecía acrecentarse, su rostro pálido estaba enrojeciendo a marchas forzadas y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza al borde de lastimarse. Podía sentir ese molesto nudo en su garganta, deseaba llorar, gritar, tal vez ambas pero sabía que no era el lugar ni menos el momento, así que siguió con su andar.

No muy lejos de allí había una enorme plaza conocida como "Jardín del Edén" como si su vida pendiera de ello aceleró aún más su paso hasta adentrarse en ella.

Al menos el día parecía estar de su lado, una gentil briza acariciaba sus finas facciones, atenuando aquel rojo furioso que se había instalado en sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta había disminuido su andar, el agarre de sus manos era más suave y su semblante estaba menos tenso.

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un fuerte y sonoro suspiro. Sus ojos color mercurio se cerraron por unos momentos mientras su dueño respiraba lenta y apaciblemente aquel fresco y puro aire que mecía su rubia cabellera. Sus sentidos se agudizaron centrándose en el sonido de los árboles y los pájaros, en el aroma de la naturaleza mezclada tenuemente con el smog de la ciudad, de repente comenzó a sentir el fluir de una magia que no era la suya, pero que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, era un fluir poderoso pero gentil, que se expandía sin que su dueño fuera realmente consciente de ello.

Abrió sus ojos que se mostraban más relajados y se dirigió al lugar del que provenía aquella fluctuación mágica.

No muy lejos, sentado bajo un árbol, divisa a un joven de revoltoso cabello castaño oscuro, que dormita apaciblemente con un libro sobre sus piernas usando el tronco de respaldo, sus redondos lentes yacen a un lado sobre el césped algo crecido que rodea ese sector.

Apenas se acerca, observa como aquella persona abre sus ojos y los cierra inmediatamente a la par que bosteza y se estira para luego fijar esas enormes orbes esmeraldas en su persona.

-Draco, pensé que moriría de aburrimiento esperándote- su vos algo rasposa por haber estado durmiendo y su sonrisa tranquila, dejan claro que no está para nada molesto por haber tenido que asistir a ese encuentro.

-Lamento haberte llamado de la nada Harry, es que realmente…- ahí estaba nuevamente ese molesto nudo en su garganta, y como si la gravedad fuera mayor en ese momento se desploma sobre el pasto al lado de su amigo, si su amigo, el único que tiene.

A veces hasta gracia le da cada que piensa en cómo pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas sin siquiera poder anticiparlo.

El silencio se instauró en el lugar ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna, Harry esperaba pacientemente a que su rubio amigo decidiera hablar.

-Mi padre salió hace unos días de Azkaban, como, me imagino, te habrás enterado…- comentó desganado sin quitar la vista del suelo –según sus palabras para poder elevar nuevamente el status de nuestro apellido debo contraer **matrimonio** con alguna familia adinerada y de buen proceder… ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere no?- lo último lo dijo con tanto veneno que no cabía duda lo poco que le agradaba esa situación.

-¿**Matrimonio**?... vaya… me imagino que con buen proceder se refería a "sangre pura" ¿verdad?- Harry no mostraba la sorpresa que si mostró él cuando se enteró que debía casarse.

-déjame adivinar… hablaste con mi madre… ¿No es así?- preguntó molesto por el proceder de su progenitora.

Harry simplemente rió y asintió con la cabeza, por extraño que fuera había formado una linda amistad no solo con Draco sino también con la que supuestamente era conocida como la fría Narcissa, y la verdad era que no se arrepentían, porque había descubierto que eran personas muy fieles, precavidas y de confianza.

-No te preocupes, creo que tengo una solución a tu problema- la traviesa sonrisa que cubrió el rostro del Gryffindor le dio mala espina.

Dos semanas más tarde, el panorama era más negro que de costumbre, al menos para él, su disque amigo, lo había inscripto en un programa de citas… "DE CITAS" a él, al ser más estoico, arrogante, nariz parada existente sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Estaba harto, después de haberse citado con 7 brujas, una más rayada que la otra, realmente estaba comenzando a considerar la idea de aceptar a una de las postulantes de su padre.

-Bueno, fue grato conocerte pero no eres lo que busco, un placer y suerte en tu vida- fue el saludo y la despedida que le dedicó a una joven que acababa de bajar de un taxy y le había extendido la mano a modo de saludo.

Sin siquiera dar otra explicación el rubio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras hacía tiempo, y trataba de pensar en alguna otra solución como huir despavorido de su casa, casarse con una muggle y ser desterrado o bien cruciar a su padre hasta que aceptara su soltería, suspiró cansado resignado a la idea que tal vez, solo tal vez, el aceptar a Parkinson o a Greengrass no sería una mala idea, después de todo él no era creyente en el amor, sino en el compañerismo y la habitualidad, al menos así fueron todos y cada uno de los matrimonios Malfoy ¿Por qué él debía ser la excepción?

Además corría con la ventaja de no tener que seguir con esas ridículas citas, con personas que no conocía y que francamente no le interesaba conocer, como esa señorita a la que abandonó unas cuadras atrás.

Por empezar ante todo para Draco Lucius Malfoy lo primordial es la puntualidad, caso contrario tómate la molestia de avisar que vas a llegar tarde, o sea, hacerle esperar 45 minutos fue su primer punto en contra y lo otro, aún más importante, es el saber cómo reprimir tus emociones, el hecho de que sea guapo, modestia aparte, no implica que sea de su agrado que prácticamente se lo coman con la mirada, es incómodo y de mal gusto, así que gracias, pero no necesitaba saber nada más que eso para darse cuenta que no era ni remotamente su tipo.

Unas cuadras y muchos insultos después aún seguía con ese extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre, tan centrado iba que por primera vez en mucho tiempo chocó con alguien quien para su mala suerte iba tomando algo que para su infortunio cayo de lleno entre ambos mojándolos y dejando una rara mancha de un tomo entre rosado y rojizo.

Levantó su rostro totalmente molesto y furioso, eso era lo último que le faltaba, quería asesinar a quien se había atrevido a ensuciar su costosa ropa, sin embargo todo palabra, todo posible insulto que pudiera querer salir de sus labios se vio imposibilitado ante los que sus ojos observaban.

Frente a él se hallaba una mujer de unos enormes y preciosos ojos miel, eran tan hipnóticos que se halló mirando fijos en ellos por lo que le pareció una eternidad, siendo sacado de su ensoñación por un triste suspiro.

-De acuerdo esto era lo que me faltaba, definitivamente debería cavar un pozo y tirarme en él- su vos era melodiosa pero triste aunque sus palabras buscaban tener algo de gracia.

-yo… iba distraído- le dijo sacando su varita para limpiarlos a ambos.

-Por lo visto aún sigues distraído- le dijo mientras le arrebataba la varita tomaba su mano y jalaba de él hacia una pequeña cafetería que había en frente –estamos en medio de una transitada calle y la mayoría son muggle deberías ser más precavido- le regaño en cuanto ingresaron al local que en ese momento estaba cerrado y le devolvía su varita.

Draco aún seguía perdido sabrá Merlín donde, culpa de aquella extraña sensación que hacía a su magia vibrar de emoción algo en ella, en esa mujer de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre le atraía muchísimo, lo mejor era que se había cruzado sin quererlo con una bruja.

-Por cierto, me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy- su vos había sonado tres veces más dulce y serena de lo que normalmente era y eso lo avergonzaba.

La joven lo observó por unos instantes y sonrió tranquilamente, Draco sintió desfallecer, nunca en todos los años de vida había recibido una sonrisa tan encantadora, bella y cautivadora.

-Astrid Lionheart es mi nombre- volvió a sonreir mientras extendía su mano y tomaba la del rubio.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo cuando la mano de ella hizo contacto con la suya, ambos se observaron fijo sintiendo lo mismo y apenados se separaron.

Con un pase de varita Draco se encargó de limpiar los restos de la bebida de ambos, luego comenzó a observar el lugar, las mesitas de café eran de roble y combinaban con todos los ornamentos del lugar, las paredes estaban cubiertas de arriba abajo con libros de todo tipo.

-¿Esto es un café literario?- le preguntó solo por iniciar charla.

-Sí, como hoy es San Valentín pensé que lo mejor sería no abrir pero luego me arrepentí y aquí estoy jeje- nuevamente sintió esa tristeza en su vos, tristeza que en su rostro no se dejaba ver.

-Vaya había olvidado que hoy era San Valentín, ups- pensó en vos alta recordando el plantón que le hizo a la chica con quien había acordado una cita –en fin suertudo yo que hayas decidido abrir, me gustaría un té, un earl gray en lo posible- le dijo mientras tomaba uno de los libros y se sentaba en una de las mesitas.

La chica lo miró un rato sin entender su actitud luego resoplo y sonrió negando son su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Draco no perdió de vista en ningún momento a la joven. Le encantaba como la larga melena azabache que tenía se mecía al compás de sus caderas mientras caminaba, deseaba poder enredar sus dedos en ella y sentir su aroma que sabía sería exquisito.

Horas más tarde y muchas tasas de té después ambos yacián observándose en silencio, el local seguía vacio, tal vez el hecho de que Draco se paró y colocó el cartelito de cerrado en la puerta ayudo en eso, pero ¿a quien le importa esa nimiedad? A él ciertamente no.

-Dime, ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?- preguntó Astrid mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera grabar la imagen del rubio con sumo detalle.

-No lo sé, solo… solo seguí mis instintos- por extraño que pareciera se encontró sincerándose con alguien a quien apenas conocía pero a ver la nueva sonrisa que le dedicó la azabache supo que en ese lugar había encontrado lo que había estado buscando.

Ella satisfecha con esa respuesta se puso de pié y con un movimiento de su varita atenuó las luces del lugar y una hermosa y lenta melodía comenzó a resonar.

Entendiendo a la Joven Draco se paró y extendió su mano que fue sutilmente tomada y apegando sus cuerpos comenzaron una danza relajada e íntima.

-Feliz San Valentín Draco- susurró con añoranza

-Feliz San Valentín Astrid- le respondió también lleno de añoranza.

Ambos se sonrieron y sin más preámbulo se besaron ¿Quién sabe? tal vez su búsqueda había terminado, tal vez, y solo tal vez esa incertidumbre que tenía por lo del dichoso **matrimonio** dejaría de estar.

Realmente ¿Quién podría saberlo? Lo único que le interesa en ese momento era poder pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla mejor, saber a qué se debía esa tristeza que notó cuando la conoció pero que también fue consciente que había menguado al menos por ese día.

Así que ya tenía una tarea por delante, y era procurar aparecerse todos los días por aquel café a leer, tomar té y enamorar a aquella bella dama que había robado su corazón con solo mirarle a los ojos.


End file.
